The Ugly Truth
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: You always here Mario rescuing Princess Peach from Bowser . She's always getting 'Captured' by Bowser and Mario having to be the night in shinning armor so come and 'Rescue' Peach from Browser castle. What if there was a reason behind it ? What if Princess Peach wasn't as Princess like as you thought... One-Shot!


Heyy Guys :) I got really bored and i cant sleep so here is a extremely random story hope you enjoy :)

Kiimii xxx

* * *

"I have been rescuing that bitch for along as I can remember! And how does she repay me? Oh that's right she doesn't!" my voice was cold and heartless. For the third time this week I have to yet again rescue Princess peach! I couldn't hide the anger hidden within my voice.

I was so angry, annoyed and contemplating telling Peach to find her own way home. But I couldn't, I just couldn't. I loved her there for I couldn't bear the thought of doing that to her.

Was, despicable not matter how much she pissed me off. I walked stomping my feet and trying to take lone and deep breaths. It was so hard to calm myself down when in reality I was so angry.

"Mario!" I heard Luigi's voice echoing from miles behind me. I stopped suddenly waiting for him to eventually catch up to where I stood." Mario, why are you walking towards bowsers castle for the third time this week?" his voice was filled with concern.

"Because Princess Peach needs to be rescued." I grumbled under my breath. Realizing that the more I thought about it the angrier and agitated I got about it. "Have you ever thought that maybe there is a reason why Peach gets captured so much." his voice breathed of sarcasm.

. "Never why." I lied. The thought had crossed my mind once or twice but it had been quickly removed, I would never think of Peach ever being like that. "Maybe you should consider thinking about it, is you haven't realized that there is a -." He stopped almost as if he chocked for words. "Luigi I don't want to talk about it, I'll see you later after I have rescued Peach!" I growled through my teeth.

* * *

I had reached the Castle, being let in by the guards. I walked around the castle trying to pin point where her exact location would be until a sudden noise distracted me.

I followed the noise until it leads me to a room with a large wooden door painted Black, Green, Yellow and White. I gently grasped the knob turning it the opposite way to where I stood. I peeked my head through the crevice of the door to see Peach. She was moving up and down, her long blond hair was out, and her breasts were bouncing around as he hips thrusted to the rhythm from the guy beneath her.

My heart stopped beating, my blood began to boil and the colour left my face. I was shocked, filled with anger and confused. I barged into the room opening the door with force causing it to slam against the wall. And bang loudly "ahhhhhh!." She screamed. I startled her. When she saw me the colour drained from her face, he eyes suddenly came foggy and readable as she scrambled off the guy to cover herself with the sheet. "What the hell is up with this?" my voiced filled with anger and anxiety.

"Mario! It's not what you think!." he voice was high pitched and filled with shock. "if it's not what it looks like , then what the fuck is it ?" my voice was harsh and cold. I was ready to kill someone and the first person on my hit list would be none other than Princess Peach herself.

"I..I-"she stopped; she choked as she began to sob. She placed her head in her hands trying to prevent herself from crying. "So..?" I was angry and her not answering me didn't exactly help my already fuming temper. She sat there still sobbing practically ignoring me. Just cradling her head in her hands as realization his hard she had realized she had seriously messed up this time and there was no way she could fix it.

"Yeah that's what I thought it's exactly what it looks like. You have been using me to sleep with Bowser expecting me to believe that you have been 'Captured ' and I am supposed to feel sorry for you so I will come and 'rescue' you?. It's extremely pathetic. !"

Her sobs became louder and louder as she began to cry even more. "Fine whatever fuck you and fuck your stupid boyfriend Bowser!" I screamed at them. My blood pressure was rising I could feel it, I knew that if I didn't get out of there I would have done something that I would have regretted.

She stood up and started walking towards me. She had the white sheet off the bed wrapped around her and part of it casually making a trail behind her as she stepped of the bed, slowly and calmly walking towards me.

"No, don't go, Mario I..I-"I stopped her I didn't want her to say those words. Because if she really loved me she wouldn't have done this, used me or abused me to her own benefits. "No Peach, I don't want to hear it. Because if you meant it you wouldn't have done.. This!" I waved my arms in the air referring to the whole situation that was currently occurring.

"Please you can't leave me here!" she yelled trying to get my attention as I started walking away from her. I turned around so that half my face was facing her, but I was not looking her directly in the eyes.

"I'm sure you were perfectly fine until I showed up, for fucks sacks do you remember what you were doing?" I rolled my eyes as I walked away leaving her paralysed and stunned. She didn't know how to reply to my comment nor did she know what to do.

* * *

I walked back to Luigi trying to find my bombs that I had hidden deep within the house. "So? How did it go?" Luigi's voice echoed with curiosity and she slurred his words signalling that he was hiding something from me. `I stomped into the house ignoring Luigi's question. "I'm guessing It didn't go well?" his voice was now back to being serious . "let's just say that in an hour or so there will be no more Peach and Bowser !" Mischievousness echoed throughout my voice.

"Really? how are you going to make sure that happens ?." I found the bombs I was looking for. A smile appeared across my lips. This was going to be fun!. I held up the four bombs in my hands and Luigi's eyes widen with excitement. "Can I help too please?". He looked so young and innocent, I couldn't resist. "More the merrier " a smirk pressed across my lips I was excited and intrigued to what was going to happen to them.

Luigi and I had reached Bowser's castle and we were ready and prepared for whatever might happen. Luigi let the first bomb go. One side of the castle instantly lit on fire burning and spreading as people's screams echoed from inside.

Eventually all the bombs had been thrown, the whole castle was on fire ad people's screams were a sweat melody. Luigi and I walked away casually, calm and stress free. We were relived of stress especially when the loud scream of Peach bounced off the inside walls of the Castle to outside of it.

Luigi and I walked away smiling like crazed lunatics. "Did you ever suspect that Peach was sleeping with Bowser?" My voice was content and calm. Luigi smiled until i said " I wonder who else slept with her , I pity them a lot . Apparently Peach had crabs! Ha-ha." Luigi flushed crimson he couldn't contain his embracement and I couldn't contain the humour I found in it.

"Oh Luigi! Why would you even do that?" Luigi was still flushed crimson, "umm.. Because she is hot!" Luigi threw his hands up in the air , as if he was defending himself. "Wait a minute!" we had stopped walking, Luigi had concern looks across his face " if Peach had Crabs does that mean I have –." He chocked, tears began to drip down the sides of his face. He began to run, run extremely fast. I kept laughing, it was way too funny. Poor Luigi had learnt his lesson, never trust hot girls they could give you crabs. Because they are sleeping with guys in ginormous evil dinosaur turtle thing out fits.


End file.
